Vzpomínka
by Santinan Black
Summary: Hermiona vždy kolem Vánoc vzpomíná na večer, který jí změnil život...


Seděla schoulená ve velkém křesle u krbu, hleděla do plamenů a vzpomínala. Blížily se Vánoce a s nimi se jako každý rok vracely i vzpomínky. Vzpomínky na jeden večer, který jí navždy změnil život.

Byly to poslední Vánoce, které se v Bradavicích slavili před pádem Voldemorta. Nikdo se tam doopravdy nebavil, nálada byla stísněná, ale i tak bylo třeba tuto slavnost pořádat. Hermiona na sobě měla dlouhé černé šaty s vázáním kolem krku a saténové rukavičky nad lokty. Když vešla do síně, tak se na ni upřely snad všechny pohledy. Neměla doprovod. Ne, že by ji mnoho chlapců i dospělých mužů nežádalo, ale ona je odmítla všechny. Nestála o jejich přehnanou někdy až falešnou starost. To raději překousla, že si na ni budou všichni ukazovat, když na vánoční ples přijde sama. Zvedla hlavu, narovnala ramena a dlouhým krokem zamířila přímo k volnému místu u stolu na protější straně Velké síně.

Několikrát ji přišli během večera vyzvat k tanci, ale ona všechny odmítla. Seděla u stolu, popíjela své víno a pozorovala, jak se ostatní baví. Po půlnoci se zábava zvrtla, když začali hrát moderní písničky a mladí se pořádně odvázali. Hermiona si přišla, že tam nepatří a hodlala odejít. Zvedla se a odešla ze všeobecného veselí. Jakmile byla za rohem, tak se rozeběhla na schodech a hodlala co nejrychleji zapadnout do své ložnice. Nekoukala na cestu, a tak si nevšimla mužské postavy, která šla přesně opačným směrem, a taktéž příliš nevnímala své okolí. Hermiona do muže vrazila a zapotácela se. Kdyby ji nechytla pevná mužská ruka, tak by se na podpatcích skácela po zádech ze schodů. Omluvně zvedla oči a hleděla přímo do tváře Severuse Snapea.

„Já...omlouvám se," vykoktala ze sebe a nedokázala odtrhnout oči z jeho tváře. Jen na ni beze slova hleděl a v koutku úst měl něco, jako titěrný náznak úsměvu. „Ehm, pustíte mě, prosím?" zadrmolila a pohledem sjela na jeho ruku, která ji stále svírala za paži. Opět k němu vzhlédla s doširoka otevřenýma očima. „Prosím," zažadonila tišeji. Snape se choval, jako by ji neslyšel. Upřeně si ji prohlížel. Nedokázal odtrhnout pohled z její tváře s vysokými lícními kostmi a podivně uštvanýma očima. Z náhlého popudu si ji přitáhl blíž, chytil ji vzadu za krkem a přitiskl své rty na její. Hermiona nechápala, co se to děje, ale ochotně vyšla jeho zkušeným rtům vstříc. Srdce se jí bláznivě rozbušilo a v podbřišku cítila šimrání. _Ach bože, bylo to už tak dlouho, kdy jsem naposledy měla muže,_ prolétlo jí hlavou, když mu dlaně opřela o hrudník a jazykem prozkoumávala jeho ústa. Odtáhl se od ní a okamžik na ni hleděl. Rty měla lehce naběhlé od jejich polibku a oči se jí třpytily vzrušením. To na něj bylo moc. Chtěl ji. Potřeboval ji! A to hned. Vzal její dlaň do své a rychlým krokem ji beze slova vedl do sklepení. Prošli jeho kabinetem a zastavili se až ve chvíli, kdy za nimi zaklaply těžké dubové dveře.

Rozhlédla se a pochopila, že ji odvedl do svých soukromých komnat. Přikročila k němu, stoupla si na špičky a zasypávala mu hrdlo drobnými polibky, zatímco rukama pomalu rozepínala jeho kabátec.

„Jak jsem jenom mohla čekat tak dlouho," zamumlala mu do krku. Přes záda jí jeho ruka sjela až na zadeček, který lehce zmáčknul. Přitiskla se k němu ještě blíž a ruce mu obtočila kolem krku.

„Chci tě, vždycky jsem tě chtěl," zamumlal upřímně do Hermioniných vlasů. Tohle upřímné přiznání ji vzrušilo snad ještě víc. Vášnivě ho políbila, jejich jazyky se propletly a přetlačovaly o vedení. Hermiona se nakonec neovládla a jednou rukou mu přejela po rozkroku kalhot. Zasténal jí do úst, když ho přes látku kalhot pevně stiskla. Pousmála se, políbila ho na hrdlo, na hruď, a pak si před něj klekla na kolena. Snape jí netrpělivě odstrčil ruce a bleskurychlými pohyby si rozepnul poklopec. Stáhla mu kalhoty ke kotníkům a věnovala mu smyslný úsměv při zjištění, že se rozhodně neobětžoval vzít si dnes spodní prádlo. Vzala ho do dlaně a na špičce ho dráždila jazykem tak dlouho, dokud ve vlasech neuctíila jeho ruce, které se ji snažily přinutit, aby si ho vzala do úst. Uposlechla jeho naléhání, ruce mu přesunula na zadek a bolestně pomalu ho vtahovala do horkých úst. Vtáhla ho do úst skoro celého, ale pak ho nechala skoro celého vyklouznout. Podrážděně zavrčel, když se ho zmocnil chladný vzduch a silněji jí zatlačil na hlavu, aby si ho vzala zpět do úst. Uposlechla ho a dlaní přejela ze zadku, po jeho stehně, až k jeho koulím, které lehce promasírovala v dlani. Zasténal. Vzala si ho celého do úst, cítila, jak jí jeho žalud zajel až do hrdla.

„Ach bože," vydechl při tom pocitu a rukama si ji tam přidržoval. Měl pocit, že se okamžitě udělá. Ale nakonec se ovládl a pustil ji. Tentokrát se nebránil, když ho nechala vyklouznout, aby se mohla nadechnout a rozkašlala se. Když znovu chytila dech, tak si ho opět chtěla vzít do úst, ale on jí v tom zabránil.

„Kdepak, ty malá nenasytná čarodějko," prohlásil zastřeným hlasem a vytáhl ji na nohy. Vyhoupl si ji do náruče a poponesl ji o těch pár kroků k posteli, kam ji uložil, jako nejkřehčí porcelánovou panenku. Usmála se nad tím projevem něhy, který od tohoto na venek nepřístupného muže nečekala. Posadila se a chtěla si sundat šaty, ale nedovolil jí to. Chytnul ji za spodní lem šatů a pomaličku je vytahoval nahoru tak, aby ji přitom hladil po kůži. Jakmile byly šaty dole, tak se okamžik kochal jejím skoro nahým tělem. Jediné, co ještě měla na sobě byly černé krajkové kalhotky.

„Svlékni se," požádala ho a cítila, jak jí tváře zbarvuje červeň, a tak raději sklopila pohled. Věnoval jí úsměv a uposlechl ji. Hluboce se políbili, než jí horkými rty sjel po krku, údolím mezi ňadry na bříško, kde jí horkým jazykem zajel do pupíku. V rozkroku cítila tak strašlivé napětí, že toužila, aby ji přivedl až navrchol rozkoše. Teď, hned a okamžitě!

Prsty mu zamotala do dlouhých vlasů, když ji líbal na vnitřní stranu stehen, zatímco jí rukama pomaličku stahoval ten titěrný kousíček prádla. Jakmile měl volnou cestu k jejímu klínu, tak se okamžitě sklonil a jazykem jí překmitl přes poštěváček. Prudce se nadechla a trošku nadzvedla boky. Sál a týral její nejcitlivější místečko, dokud nesténala, jako poslední děvka. Zvedl se od jejího klína a špičkou dlouhého prstu se ještě ujistil, že je pro něj připravená. Byla více, než to. Nebyla jen vlhká, byla prakticky mokrá. To se mu stalo poprvé a vzrušilo ho to natolik, že se již nerozpakoval, lehce ji přizvedl v bocích a jedním rychlým přírazem do ní pronikl až po kořen. Prudce otevřela oči a zalapala po dechu nad tím, jak dokonale ji naplnil. Několikrát přirazil, než jí paží chytil pod zády a přetočil se s ní, takže se ocitla nahoře. Opřela se rukama o jeho ramena a užívala si ten pocit absolutního naplnění, když se nepatrně nadzvedávala ve stále se zrychlujícím tempu. Překryl jí ňadra dlaněmi a mezi prsty jí drtil bradavku. Prohnula se v zádech a její tempo se změnilo ve zběsilé. Cítila, jak se v ní napíná a trošku zvětšuje. Vložila si prsty do úst, a pak jimi sjela ke svému rozkroku, aby si ještě párkrát poškádlila poštěváček. Najednou ucítila, jak se uvnitř kolem něj sevřela a vlny absolutní rozkoše se jí šířily z rozkroku do celého těla. Nebyla už schopná dalšího pohybu, a tak ji chytil v bocích, přetočil zpět dolů a ještě několikrát přirazil, aby i on dosáhl svého vrcholu. S výkřikem slasti se na ni zhroutil. Cítila, jak se v ní několikrát vzepjal a naplnil ji horkým důkazem své rozkoše. Po chvíli z ní vyklouznul a lehl si vedle ní. Přitáhl si ji do náruče a Hermiona zanedlouho usnula vyčerpáním z prožitého milování.

„Chci, abys mi patřila," zamumlal jí do vlasů, než i jeho přemohl spánek.

Pak se s ním osobně setkala až o tři měsíce později, když umíral poté, co před jistou smrtí zachránil v poslední bitvě o Bradavice svého přítele Luciuse Malfoye. Svírala jeho ruku a snažila se ho silou vůle přinutit, aby tu zůstal. Aby zůstal s ní a deťátkem, které uvnitř ní rostlo. Byla u něj. Hladila tu bledou tvář a hleděla do pomalu vyhasínajících očí, z kterých unikal život.

„Budeš otec," vyhrkla a když uviděla, jak se mu tenké rty roztáhly ve šťastném úsměvu, tak jí z očí začaly téct slzy. Sklonila se a naposledy ho políbila. Když mu znovu pohlédla do tváře, tak na ni hleděly nevidoucí černé oči a ruka v její dlani ochabla. Rozkřičela se zoufalstvím a beznadějí. Jako první k ní přiběhl Lucius, a když uviděl, co se stalo, tak příteli zatlačil oči a zvedl si ji od náruče. Musel použít skoro až hrubou sílu, aby ji donutil pustit se těla jeho dávného přítele.

I tento rok ta vzpomínka vyvolala jen smutek a pláč. Ale věděla, že přece jen něco jí po Severusovi zbylo a to jí tenkrát i dnes dokázalo pomoci překonat tu strašlivou bolest z jeho ztráty. Byl to jejich dnes již šestiletý syn, který spal nahoře ve svém pokoji, a kterému dávala všechnu svou lásku, kterou neměla možnost dát jeho otci.


End file.
